


late night talks

by SaltyPaint



Category: Dayshift At freddys, day shift at freddys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaint/pseuds/SaltyPaint
Summary: Yes David, the boogyman is under the bed getting ready to grab your feet" Jack teased. He forgot that Dave was sleeping with him. Or. More like snuck into his vents. ("I can't help it sportsy! I get lonely and your presence helps me sleep") if it wasn't for the fact Jack was already half asleep and absolutely done with everything he would have kicked him out. But here he was, pushing away tears with the heels of his hands while dave cracks jokes beside him."Not my toes!" Dave quickly pulled his feet under the covers getting a chuckle out of jack.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	late night talks

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep from nightmares so its time for kin comforts CC from nightmares ansbakzbanz

Jack woke up with a ghost of a scream on his lips, his eyes took a few second to adjust to the darkness around him. He squinted at his clock across the room. 

3:27 AM 

Jack let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, the haziness of unconsciousness still fuzzing up his mind. This was a common occurrence lately, he couldn't remember the last time he's had a peaceful nights rest. The ghosts of his family and all that he's lost haunts his dream. He failed them, if only he worked a little harder, loved his siblings more, kept a better eye on dee- 

He stopped himself when he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking about that, it's far too late to save them. With a shaky breath, Jack knew there was no bringing them back 

The gentle stirring of someone caught his attention. 

"Sportsy, it's late as fuck, did the boogyman wake you up?" Dave whispered he voice rough with sleep. He rubbed his face into the pillow before looking up and giving jack a lazy smile. 

"Yes David, the boogyman is under the bed getting ready to grab your feet" Jack teased. He forgot that Dave was sleeping with him. Or. More like snuck into his vents. ("I can't help it sportsy! I get lonely and your presence helps me sleep") if it wasn't for the fact Jack was already half asleep and absolutely done with everything he would have kicked him out. But here he was, pushing away tears with the heels of his hands while dave cracks jokes beside him. 

"Not my toes!" Dave quickly pulled his feet under the covers getting a chuckle out of Jack. 

"Yes, he'll eat your toes and you'll be known as toeless Dave for the rest of your life!" Jack grabbed at the blankets where Dave's feet would be. Dave let out a playfully squeal in response and quickly pushed at Jack 

"Get away from me!" 

The room was filled giggles, both of them sleepily leaning into each other. 

"Hey old sport" Dave looked up to make eye contact with jack "are you ok?" 

Jack leaned away, a bit taken aback by the question "why do you ask?" 

"Oh I uh didn't mean to get in your business but you were crying earlier and I just worried I did something ya know-" 

"Dave" 

"Like I know I can be creepy and all so if sleeping beside me is giving ya nightmares-" 

"Dave" 

"I could just go back into the vents and leave-" 

"DAVE" 

Dave's eyes shot up at Jacks, he had a dopey grin on his face "you didn't scare me don't worry, it was just a nightmare" 

"About?" Dave pushed 

Jack let out a heavy sigh, feeling the weight of his thoughts earlier weighing down his core "my family" 

Dave took an interest, jack never talks about his past 

"And- and how I failed them. If they could see me now I bet they would hate me, or be disappointed in the person I've become. I wasn't enough..." a fresh wave of hot tears pooled in jacks eyes 

"Old sport" Dave reached out and brushed his fingertips against Jack's knuckles. Jack looked up, eyes filled with sorrow and confusion 

"If it counts for something, I think they would be proud of the amazing person you've become" 

Jack eyes widened before his lips started to tremble. All the emotions he's been suppressing were rising up. He let out a choked sob and collapsed into Dave's arms. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dave rubbing circles into Jacks back while he let it all out. 

When jack finally pulled away his eyes were puffy and his hair looked even more of a mess. 

"Thanks... but mention this to anyone and I'll make sure no one finds your body" 

Dave snorted and wiped away any remaining tears from Jacks face "I won't tell a soul, but maybe I might tell an animatronic-" 

Jack punched Dave's shoulder "ok ok! My lips are sealed old sport, unless you want them unsealed~" he made kissy noises while grabbing jacks face 

"Ew no! You wish you purple grape!" 

They both let out some tired giggles as Jack pushed Dave away 

"But really, thank you Dave. You're a good friend" 

"Aw, old sport you sap" Dave pulled Jack into a hug, resting his head on Jacks messy hair. "Luv ya" 

"Pft, love you too Davey" their position hid Jacks tinted cheeks 

"Now, let's get some zzzs so we're ready for step 2 Davey's handy dandy 3 step plan!" He pulled Jack under the covers and wrapped his limbs around him, trapping him in place. "Goodnight old sport" 

"Goodnight" 

It was easy for both of them to drift back to sleep, the comfort of the other held back any nightmares. 

The world around them was hell but just for tonight it was all gonna be ok

**Author's Note:**

> God I haven't posted any of my writing since like 2015 I hope u enjoy


End file.
